Darling Nikki
by BohemianVampire
Summary: List of songs that are on Maureen and Roger's new CD. All the songs have something to do with something they saw. I do not own any of the chatacters or songs. Songs range from Prince to Avenue Q, to Nickel etc. M for sexual content
1. Darling Nikki

-1Disclaimers- I do not own the characters, and I do not own any of the songs. The main characters belong to Jonathan Larson, and the songs…well that depends on the chapter. The song is Darling Nikki and it is all Prince!

**A/N: I love Prince**

**These do not go in any order, they are just random moments that Maureen and Roger have experienced in their own lives and the lives of those around them. I don't own any of the songs. **

Darling Nikki

"POOKIE! ITS FINALLY HERE!!" Maureen ran into the loft, her heels clinking loudly on the lofts harsh wood floors. Collins and Mark watched as Maureen ran to the big stereo system that Roger had bought a few days ago from the money of the record deal that he and Maureen had. By the time she put the CD in, Roger was walking in to the loft with a small box.

"Maureen, can't you wait?" Said Roger as he put the box on the table and began to hand out CD to the two of them.

"NO!"

Mark and Collins took the CD and looked at them. "I have to admit that I completely doubted that you and Maureen could actually do this, but you proved us wrong." Mark said as he opened the CD case and began to look at it.

On the cover was a picture of Roger and Maureen making funny faces into the camera with the words _Darling Nikki_ on top with Italic words. Maureen walked over to the couch and pouted. "I'm proud of the two of you. I have to admit." Collins pulled Maureen to the couch and gave her a kiss on forehead. "So can we listen to it?"

"YES!" Maureen grabbed the remote and turned on the CD. The first beat of the first song began to play and Rogers voice began to sing the first words. "I LOVE THIS SONG!"

()()Darling Nikki()()

_I knew this girl named Nikki_

_I guess you could say she was a sex fiend_

_I met her in a hotel lobby _

_Masturbating with magazines_

It was after one of Roger's shows and he was not in the right state of mind. He staggered in to the lobby of the hotel that he was playing at and noticed that there was a girl, no older then himself sitting alone in the corner of the room. She looked lonely with a kick ass body. Roger staggered over to where she was sitting at and noticed that she had a playboy magazine on her lap and her hand was gone up her short skirt. When she noticed that Roger was staring with his mouth open she looked up and smiles. Removed her hand from under her skirt and brought her soaking fingers to her mouth. When she was done licking her fingers, she stood up and lightly bit Rogers ear, "Hi…I'm Nikki."

_She said 'How'd you like to waste sometime' _

_And I could not resist when I saw little Nikki grind_

Roger smiled when she said that and watched as she began to slowly rub her nicely formed ass up and down his growing member. Smiling she took his hand and led him to her car.

_She took me to her castle_

_And I just couldn't believe my eyes_

_She had so many devices_

_Everything that money could buy_

She led him to a huge house and into a room that had a blood red velvet cover. She threw him to the bed and shut the door. When Roger propped himself on his elbows to watch Nikki take off her clothes, he noticed that all over the wall there were toys and different devices, few that Roger had seen, but many that he had not.

_She said 'Sign your name on the dotted like_

_The lights went out_

_And Nikki started to grind_

Nikki walked back over to the bed and threw a paper on his stomach. "Sign please." Not even thinking Roger signed and Nikki took the paper and began to give Roger what he wanted.

_The castle started spinning _

_Or maybe it was my brain_

_I can't tell you what she did to me _

_But my body will never be the same_

_Her lovin will kick your behind_

_She'll show you no mercy_

_But she'll sho'nuff sho'nuff show ya_

_How to grind_

_Come back Nikki _

Roger remembers that there were dildos, lube, whips, and handcuffs. He knew that he had moved his body into positions that was not normal to the human body. He also knew that he would never have as good sex as he was having tonight.

_I woke up the next morning _

_Nikki wasn't there_

Roger woke up feeling like he had just gotten run over by tow truck. He looked down and noticed that he had red marks all over his body. He rolled out of the bed slightly wincing but still happy and began to look all around for Nikki.

_I looked all over _

_All I found was a phone number on the stairs_

_It said 'Thank you for a funky time _

_Call me whenever you want to grind'_

Roger held the note in his hand and held it close to him. He just realized just had the most amazing night in his life and that he just lost the woman of his life.

_Come back Nikki come back_

_Your dirty little prince _

_Wanna grind grind grind._

Roger ran out side and yelled "NIKKI!" he fell to his knees.

"Excuse me sir. Are you naked?" Roger turned his head and noticed that there were several cops standing there looking at him. It was the first time that Roger noticed that he was naked. He started to run but the cops began to chase after him.

Collins began to laugh as Mark shot shocked looks between Maureen and Roger.

"So that's way I had to bail you ass out of jail for indecent exposure." Collins slapped his knee still laughing. He thought it was the funniest thing ever.

"Wait…"Mark looked at Roger and Maureen. "I know Nikki!"

Roger looked over at Mark with his eyebrows raised. "How the hell do you know who Nikki is?" Roger jumped off the table and walked over to where Mark was sitting. "Tell me who she is."

Maureen put the CD on pause and turned pale. "Ma-Marks just bluffing. He doesn't know."

Mark smiled. "I do so. I used to date her."

"HOT DAMN MARK!" Collins patted him on the back. "Well tell us."

"Maureen." He said simply.

Roger looked confused. "Come again."

"Its Maureen's sex fiend alter ego. Nikki."

Maureen's face turned purple and she began to shake her head.

Collins began to choke and Roger's face turned green.

Mark looked back at Maureen. "That was the same night that me and Maureen has the huge fight when she broke the window."

Roger's stomach fell to a pit at the bottom of his stomach. He could not believe that he spent the most amazing night that he had with the woman that caused his best friend the most pain.

Collins took the remote from Maureen and pressed play, to relieve the tension. "Moving on."

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Good, bad, tell me. I have a lot of songs in store, but if there is a song that you want me to do, just let me know what song and where its from or who did it, and I'll try and fit it in. **


	2. The Internet is for Porn

-1Disclaimers: I do not own any the characters or the songs. Just the storylines. This song is from Avenue Q…for those who don't know

The Internet is for Porn

The tension in the air was more then thick, between Roger, Mark, Maureen. The first notes of the next song came on and on came Roger's voice.

"OMG! I wrote this song!" Maureen streaked and she threw her hands out hitting Roger in the face

Roger groaned. "Don't I know it."

69 69 69

_The internet is really really great_

And then Maureen's

_For Porn_

_I've got a fast connection so I don't have to wait_

_For Porn_

_Huh? There's always some new site_

_For Porn_

_I browse all day and night_

_For Porn_

_It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light_

_For Porn _

_Reen!_

_The internets for Porn_

_REEN!_

_The internets for Porn_

_What are you doing?_

_Why you think that net was born_

_Porn Porn Porn_

Collins came into the loft one day after school, while Benny and Roger were sitting on the couch. "Hey guys guess what?"

Benny looked up from his laptop. "What's up?"

"I get to finally start my student teaching." Collins threw himself on the couch in between Benny and Roger. "Teach said that we're gonna start teaching the class, but next semester we're gonna start teaching at real schools."

"That's cool. What are you gonna teach?" Roger asked as he got up and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

Collins shrugged. "Teach said that it could be anything in the world. As long as we are teaching." They all sat in silence. Roger looking from Collins to Benny. A sudden thought came to Collins. "The net. I mean, not a lot of people know about it and it'll be cool."

"PORN!" Benny yelled triumphal.

"What?!" Roger and Collins said in unison both looking at Benny.

"Porn. That is what he net is made for. Porn. The internet is for porn!"

_Maureen you're ruining my song_

_Oh, me sorry, me no mean to_

_Well if you wouldn't mind please being quiet for a moment so I can finish_

_Fine I won't talk_

_Good. _

_I'm glad we have this new technology_

_For Porn_

_Which gives us untold opportunity_

_For po- oops…sorry?_

_Right from your own desktop_

_For-_

_You can research, browse, and shop, until you've had enough and your ready to stop_

_FOR PORN!!_

_Reen!!_

_The internet's for Porn_

_NO!_

_The internet's for Porn_

_Reeeeen!_

_Me up all night honking me horn to Porn, Porn, Porn!_

_That's gross you're pervert_

_Ah, sticks and stones Roger Davis_

_No really that's sick, normal people don't sit at home and look at Porn on the internet_

Collins looked at Benny. "When the hell did you become a freak?"

Benny folded down his laptop and looked over at Collins "You out of all people should know that the net if for Porn!"

Collins rolled his eyes and took out a paper and began to write out his ideas.

"Porn porn porn…" Benny began to sing to himself.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to work. Some of us, actually have jobs and school."

"Tell me then. What else can you teach about the net?"

"Well." Collins looked down at his notes. "Fast connection, how its new, and how you cane pretty much keep in touch with the world from your own desktop."

"And you can look at amazingly hot women having sex with other women without feeling bad"

Roger began to laugh so hard that he choked on a piece of cereal. Collins looked at Benny in disgust. "You are the reason that I am gay."

"Oh come on! Even a gay guy is turned on by porn."

"Benny, normal people don't spend all day looking at porn." Right when Collins said that Mark walked through the door. Benny went to open his mouth and Collins shot "Mark is considered normal." Roger spit out his cereal all over him and the floor, laughing hard. He was laughing so hard that he fell to the floor, the bowl falling to the floor. Mark looked between Roger on the floor, Benny on the couch, and Collins looking annoyed.

_Ohhh?_

_What?_

_You have no idea, ready normal people?_

_Ready_

_Let me hear it._

_The internet is for Porn_

_Sorry Roger_

_The internet is for Porn_

_I Masturbate_

_All guys unzip their flies for porn, porn, porn_

_Reen…The net's not for Porn!_

_PORN PORN PO-_

_HOLD IT!_

_I know for a fact that you, Man, check your bank account to make sure that you're making enough money_

_So?_

_And Joanne, you do all your research for your cases._

_That would be right. _

_And Maureen, that is where you sell all your sex toys. _

_Yeppers. But…what do you think we do after?_

_Oh GOD!!_

_The internet is for porn._

_I blame you for Mark's obsession! _

_The internet is for porn_

_Fuck that shit. _

_Grab your clit and double click for PORN PORN PORN!_

69 69 69

The song ended and everyone was quiet and Maureen had this huge grin on her face.

"Maureen…that's sick."

Mark looked over to Collins. "What's wrong with porn?"

"Its sick and I fully blame Maureen and Benny for getting you into it."

"But there is nothing wrong with it."

"Mark, watching other people have sex…yea its wrong." Roger but in, takeing Collins's side.

"But, there is nothing wrong with it. I mean, me and Markie used to tape ourselves and we even put it online."

"Maureen." Mark mumbled turning red.

"Oh sweet payback for Nikki."

"Moving on!" Roger said as he took the remote and turned it on to the next song.

69 69 69

**A/N- so…tell me what you think…good…bad…?**


End file.
